


behind a mask

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, subtle sylcedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix is dragged to a ball, and finds a way to enjoy himself.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	behind a mask

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastical felannie day 1! prompt: Masquerade. 
> 
> wrote it kinda late but I haven't slept so it counts right

The lights in the great hall glowed too brightly. The people chatted too loudly. The punch was too sweet. And in the middle of it all, a young man smiled too broadly behind a mask that very poorly concealed his identity.

Normally, Felix would be running through his training regimine on a night like this. However, tonight was the ball. The Adrestian Empire had finally been defeated, and the Kingdom of Faerghus was having a celebration in the Castle at Fhirdiad.

At first, Felix had thought about skipping the festivities. After all, there were still remnants of the Emperor’s forces, to track down. However, his stupid, womanizing friend had dragged him along. At least that dumb red-head friend of his finally seemed to have found someone to stick with.

When they arrived at the party, Sylvain found Mercedes and ran off, leaving Felix alone to scowl in a corner. He had not even realized this was a masquerade party, so he had no mask to hide behind. Not that he would dream of wearing one in the first place.

After a few songs had been played, Sylvain returned to where he had left Felix. Felix couldn’t hear him over the music, or maybe he just didn’t listen to what his friend was saying, but he soon found himself alone, holding a red mask, while Sylvain and Mercedes wandered off to a secluded room in the castle.

I can’t believe I let that moron drag me here. Felix thought to himself. He was about to leave when someone caught his eye. She was smiling behind a sky blue mask with a dusting of darker blue glitter, and her red hair was hanging over her shoulder. Her dress was green, with black lace along the hems, and over the fabric that covered her chest.

Felix froze, realizing that this was his chance to finally dance with Annette. They had been secretly dating during the war, unsure how to pursue a relationship amid all the chaos. Now, Felix had a chance to be in public with her without anyone talking to him about how cute it was.

Felix crossed the room, donning the red mask, and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When she turned to face him, he bowed, extending his hand to ask her for a dance. His heart skipped when she giggled and placed her hand in his. 

They made their way to a less crowded part of the dance floor, and he put his hand on her waist. She stepped in closer, moving his hand to the small of her back and resting her head on his chest. She sighed, closing her eyes and smiling, and Felix couldn’t help but smile with her. 

The next day, Felix would have to go back to his usual act of grumpiness. But tonight, behind his mask, he was free to be himself with the woman he loved.


End file.
